RIDE ON THE WAVE Bakumatsu Rock Fanfic ShinsakuxOC
by Kanon Koizumi
Summary: Ryoma Sakamoto, Shinsaku Takasugi y Katsura Kogoro son un grupo de rockeros que tocan su música para salvar a las personas del lavado de cerebro de las temidas Heaven's Songs. (Más detalles en el prólogo)


Bueno, esto inició como un One-Shot (Era la intención xD) Peeeero~ Va a quedar como un Fanfic de Bakumatsu Rock, que de verdad espero no se extienda más allá de dos capítulos. Lo digo en serio ;/;. Es un Fanfic de ShinsakuxOC, aclaro. En fin, sin más, los dejó con la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar n3n. Subiré la segunda parte dependiendo de los review que tenga XD

**Prólogo.**

La historia nos sitúa en la era del Bakumatsu, a finales del reino de los shogunes, exactamente a mediados del siglo 19. El Shogunato Tokugawa utiliza las llamadas Heaven's Songs para así manipular a sus habitantes por medio de un lavado de cerebro con aquellas melodías cantadas principalmente por la agrupación más popular de aquel entonces, conocidos como Shinsengumi. Antiguos guerreros al servicio de la justicia, quienes actualmente han dejado de lado las espadas y han decidido pelear con la fuerza de sus voces para así traer la felicidad a las personas. (O al menos eso es lo que ellos creen.) Puesto que no son más que víctimas de las codiciosas mentes de los hombres sedientos de poder, quiénes para llevar a cabo su plan, han prohibido toda clase de música que no sea aprobada por el gobierno como una Heaven's Song.

No obstante, ante este oscuro panorama, un grupo de valientes rockeros se ha levantado en contra de las reglas y estereotipos creados por el gobierno opresor. ¿Qué quiénes son esos rockeros? Se trata de Ryoma Sakamoto (Guitarrista/Vocal) Shinsaku Takasugi (Bajista/Vocal) y Katsura Kogoro (Batería/Vocal) Quiénes habiendo despertado sus Peace Soul se han aliado para rockear juntos y acabar con el mal. ¿Que qué son las Peace Soul? Son la única fuerza capaz de luchar contra el lavado de cerebro de las Heaven's Song. Se dice que sólo aquellas personas que han sido tocados por una estrella fugaz –literalmente- pueden despertar a las Peace Soul. Sin embargo, para ello, deben encontrar su propia paz interior, sólo así pueden activar aquella fuerza sobrenatural. Una vez que todas las Peace Souls se junten, nacerá la legendaria fuerza llamada Ultra Souls, la cual logrará despertar las mentes y corazones dormidos de las personas.

Rumores de avistamientos de estrellas fugaces en el cielo les han dado las esperanzas de hallar más compañeros y así hacerle frente al mal cerniéndose sobre el mundo. Paralelo a ello, la destrucción de un poderoso e importante clan, la aparición de una misteriosa joven, la búsqueda de una joya preciosa, un rugido en el mar… Y el despertar de un nuevo sentimiento… Son las cosas que los esperan en su camino.

Aquel resplandor a lo lejos ¿Es el despertar de una Peace Soul?

¡Demuestren su valentía y cabalguemos sobre las olas!

**RIDE ON THE WAVE [Primera Parte]**

La persecución de otros conceptos de música que no fuesen Heaven's Songs obligaban a muchos escapar de la nación, así como otros se habían rendidos siendo subyugados por completo por el gobierno. No obstante, Ryoma y compañía no desistían, de una u otra forma lograrían que su rock se escuchara en todo Japón, y por qué no… En todo el mundo.

Siendo así, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban caminando por las animadas calles de una de las ciudades en que las Heaven's Song aún no ganaban terreno, debido a la intervención de ellos… Su último encuentro con el Shinsengumi fue extraño, pues desde aquel entonces uno de sus miembros del grupo de Idols al servicio del Shogun, no actuaba con naturalidad, esparciéndose rumores de una posible enfermedad… La temida tuberculosis.

Después de que varios locales les cerraran las puertas en sus narices a los rockeros, al fin lograron hallar un sitio para tocar su música, con inesperado éxito… Pero, debían ser cuidadosos, ya que eso despertó todavía más la atención del gobierno, en especial la de un malvado hombre: Naosuke Li.

– **¡YEAH!** – Exclamó el pelirrojo del trío. **- ¡A este paso pronto lograremos que todos se enciendan con nuestro Rock! –** terminó de decir con su ya familiar entusiasmo.

– **¡Cállate, idiota!** – Gruñó el bajista del grupo cubriéndole la boca con su mano**- ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?! ¡Tsk! Por una jodida vez en tu vida ¡Deja de hacer ruido!-**le reclamó con una vena latiendo en su sien.

– **¡¿Eehhh?! ¡Pero el rock se trata de hacer ruido! –** se quejó haciendo un puchero.

– **¡Argh! ¡Que te calles!** –Empuñó su diestra con la intención de golpearlo, pero el baterista intervino…

– **Shinsaku, tú igual deberías calmarte** – suspiró resignado**- Ryoma, será mejor que tengas cuidado… ¿De acuerdo?-** le sugirió Katsura con una amplia sonrisa, sus compañeros en cierta manera lo divertían. Pero algo era cierto en las palabras de Shinsaku, debían tratar de no llamar la atención. Si bien ahora los tres despertaron sus Peace Souls, aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer.

El poder que el gobierno ejercía sobre sus habitantes, poco a poco iba ganando más terreno. Las personas ya no tenían voluntad, a los oídos de los chicos llegaron los rumores de más personas bajo el control de las llamadas Heaven's Songs, su poder era estremecedor que dejaba en un estado "zombie" a quienes las escuchan por un largo periodo de tiempo. Incluso ellos estuvieron a punto de ser controlados bajo la voz de Souji Okita, uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi, era un Idol bastante popular. Tanto que en pocos segundos las entradas de su concierto se agotaban. No obstante, el líder del Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo, producto de que una estrella fugaz lo golpeara. Comenzó a darse cuenta del engaño del cual era víctima junto a sus preciados compañeros… Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlos… Y por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en Ryoma y sus amigos ¿Serían ellos la respuesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía seguir callado? Tal vez el tiempo suficiente para reunir datos y así hacerle frente al mal que comenzaba a invadir el mundo. Además de que ahora tenía una nueva misión en la cual no dudó en involucrar a sus fieles compañeros Toshizo Hijikata y Souji Okita…

Katsura se quedó un tanto pensativo mientras que caminaba al lado de sus amigos, veía con cierta nostálgica a los pequeños correr a su alrededor mientras jugaban, y prestaba atención a los movimientos de cada persona. Suspiró con cierto alivio al ver que en la ciudad en donde se encontraba las Heaven's Song aún no hacían efecto. Sin embargo, de no actuar rápido, aquella vida pronto se perdería...

– **Todo estará bien, Katsura-san**- lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del tsundere al notar la expresión preocupada de su compañero.

– **Sensei, no te preocupes. ¡Nuestro rock despertará sus corazones!** –se unió Ryoma.

– **A-ah, chicos…-** sonrió sereno ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos? No era mucho, pero se asombraba de que sin decir nada lograra entenderse tan bien con ellos- **Gracias.**- agradeció el ánimo que le entregaban ¿Tal vez esa conexión especial era por las Peace Souls? Sea por lo que fuera, era un sentimiento que pretendía albergar muy dentro de su corazón; para así nunca perderlo.

– **No sé ustedes, pero ya me dio hambre.**– les comentó Shinsaku.

– **¡Muy bien, Cindy! ¡Vamos por unas pizzas Margherita! –** dictaminó el guitarrista.

– **¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas Cindy! –** le reclamó. Mas al doblar una esquina chocó sorpresivamente con una chica de cabellos lavandas, que sin más, se hundió en el pecho de Takasugi debido al impacto del choque, pues parecía haber estado huyendo de algo segundos antes de estrellarse contra él.

– **¡¿Eeeh?!** – Ryoma junto a Katsura observaron atónitos la escena- **¡Wah~! ¡Qué envidia! No sabía que Cindy fuese tan popular**– musitó creyendo que era una fan que se abalanzó sobre su amigo.

– **¡C-cállate!** –Exclamó con un leve sonrojo. Para luego tomar de los hombros a la chica y despegarla de él**- ¿E-estás bien?**

– **¡Auch! ¡Qué daño!** –La chica se sobó su nariz la cual quedó levemente enrojecida**- Sí, estoy… -** se quedó muda por unos segundos al alzar su vista hacia el muchacho - **¡Tú eres…!**

– **¡Hm…!**– El peliverde se sorprendió al ver el emblema de la familia de la chica sobre uno de los adornos de su cabello- ¡**Bah! Pero si se trata de una niña mimada del gobierno… ¡Tch!-** El semblante tímido de Shinsaku cambió por uno hostil hacia la desconocida joven.

– **¿Ya se conocen?** – preguntó Ryoma.

– **A-algo…** - la pelivioleta parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender el cambio de actitud**- Eras el hijo adoptivo de…-**

– **¡No la conozco! –**Exclamó con enojo interrumpiéndola**.- ¡Vámonos!** –les dijo a sus compañeros.

– **Cálmate, Shinsaku.-** le regañó Katsura**- Señorita ¿Está bien? ¿Huía de alguien?** – le cuestionó notando entonces que la desconocida portada en su espalda un objeto que parecía una espada, o tal vez… ¿Una guitarra?

– **¡Sí!** – dijo angustiada**- Ustedes… ¿Son rockeros?-** prestó atención a sus instrumentos-**¡Deben irse de aquí!** – quiso advertirles más Shinsaku volvió a interrumpirla.

– **Sí, sí… Vámonos antes de que les diga a los del Shinsengumi que estamos aquí.-**Se puso detrás de sus compañeros y comenzó a empujarlos lejos de ella.

– **¿Qué?** –la joven frunció el ceño sin entender la hostilidad de Shinsaku.

– **¡P-pero, Cindy!** –Ryoma luchaba por no apartarse.

En ese momento, una explosión los sorprendió viéndose rodeados por los soldados del gobierno. Katsura observó con extrañeza su radar, pues no los había detectado. Mas el grito de la misteriosa chica lo distrajo ya que uno de los soldados la tomó del brazo de forma violenta. Aquello encendió la ira de Ryoma, pues odiaba que se aprovecharan de lo más débiles. Mientras que Shinsaku no entendía por qué atacaban a la que podría ser una de las princesas de esa era. En ese instante, y ante el forcejeo que la pelivioleta hacía por liberarse, el objeto que llevaba en su espalda se cayó al suelo y la tela que lo cubría fue descubierta, se trataba de una guitarra eléctrica negra… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– **¡¿Una guitarra?!** –exclamaron los tres rockeros.

– **¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una traidora del país!** –Le gritó el soldado que la sostenía del brazo.-**¡No me sorprende! ¡No podría esperarse otra cosa de la última hija de los Shimizu!**

– **¡¿Shimizu?!** – Katsura abrió sus ojos sorprendido- **Entonces… ¡Ella es…!**

– **¡No sé qué está pasando aquí!** - intervino Ryoma **– ¡Pero no dejaré que traten de esa manera a una inocente joven y a su guitarra! ¡Háganse a un lado! –** el pellirojo se abalanzó contra los soldados con la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba, intentando llegar hasta la chica y liberarla. Mientras que ella, aprovechando la distracción creada por Sakamoto, logró liberarse de su opresor e intentó tomar su guitarra, pero un soldado pisó su mano al momento en que ella tomó su guitarra en el suelo.

– **¡Maldita, mocosa! ¡Ni creas que escaparas con esto! ¿No sabes que las guitarras son ilegales?**

– **¡N-no me importa! ¡Las guitarras no lastiman a la gente!** –le gritó mientras fruncía el ceño por el dolor que el hombre ejercía sobre ella al tener su pie sobre su delicada mano que no deseaba soltar el instrumento. **– ¡Ellas son la respuesta para salvar a la gente bajo el hechizo de sus Heaven's Songs!**

– **¡Pues vamos a ver si logras tocar la guitarra luego de que te destroce la mano!**–Exclamó riendo con demencia **-¡No necesitamos su porquería de rock o lo que sea!**

– **¡No lo permitiré! –** Ryoma apareció lanzándose sobre el sujeto- **¡Corre!** – le dijo a la joven. Ella se disponía a correr junto a su guitarra más otro soldado intervino… Tanto Katsura como Shinsaku tenían sus propios problemas frente al gran número de soldados que iban acumulándose en el lugar. Todos con la misión de capturar a esa chica.

– **No puedo creerlo… ¿Todos estos soldados tras esa chica?-**le dijo Katsura a Shinsaku al momento de juntar sus espaldas y buscando una salida con su mirada.

– **Se supone que ella es hija de una familia poderosa aliada del gobierno… ¿Por qué tiene una guitarra?-**se cuestionó el bajista. Sin mencionar que tal parecía que ella estaba consciente de la verdad tras las Heaven's Songs.

– **¿Le habrá pasado algo malo al Clan Shimizu? –** se cuestionó Kogoro.

– **¡¿Y eso qué?!** –Se quejó su amigo- **¡Lo importante es salir de aquí! ¡Tsk!**

Toda esa situación era demasiado confusa y peligrosa…

– **¡Te dije que sueltes la guitarra!** – le reclamó un nuevo soldado a la muchacha, y sin más le dio una patada en el abdomen que la llevó a arrastrarse a unos metros de él. La chica gimió en el suelo encogiéndose por el dolor. Los chicos no podían creer el nivel de violencia que ejercían sobre una mujer ¿Así de terrible era el poder cegador de las Heaven's Song?

– **D-devuélveme… L-la g-guitarra…-** musitó con debilidad la pelivioleta quedando de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo su dolorido abdomen.

– **¿Eh? Ya veo, eres igual de resistente que las cucarachas.** – Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa**- ¿La guitarra, dices?**–Alzó el instrumento- **¿En verdad la quieres?**

– **¡S-sí! ¡Es mía!**

– **Oh, ya veo… En ese caso…**- lanzó la guitarra hacia uno de sus soldados que permanecía inmóvil viendo la escena. Los rockeros se sorprendieron del monstruo que sus ojos veían, nunca antes habían visto a un gigante (o al menos eso parecía) su altura, contextura y semblante intimidaban. Aquel enorme y taciturno hombre simplemente tomó la guitarra por ambos extremos y con sus enormes manos la partió en dos ante la incrédula mirada de la chica, dicha acción causó que un doloroso sonido se desprendiera del instrumento al partirse las cuerdas.

– **N-no…** -intentaba tomar aire y asimilar la situación mientras que los rockeros no salían de su sorpresa**- ¡E-esa guitarra era de mi padre!** – exclamó entre una mezcla de tristeza e ira.

– **¿De su padre?-** algo pareció removerse en el pecho de Shinsaku, y un deseo de hacer justicia lo invadió. **- ¡Tsk! ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes, perros del gobierno! ¡Vuelvan a ponerle un dedo encima a esa chica! ¡Y se acordaran de mí!**–les advirtió y se lanzó contra ellos. Mas la pelivioleta no respondía, parecía haberse quedado en shock.

Ryoma y Katsura apoyaron a Shinsaku en su lucha contra aquellos abusadores, los tres de alguna manera podían sentir el dolor de esa muchacha… Los soldados habían sido demasiado crueles con ella, pero antes de saber quién era, debían buscar la manera de salvarla…

– **¡Ahora! –** Exclamó otra vez uno de los soldados a su colosal compañero**- Lo que hiciste con la guitarra… ¡Hazlo con ella! ¡Vamos!**

– **¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!-**Exclamaron los rockeros al unísono. La chica seguía sin responder aún en el suelo viendo su malograda guitarra.

– **¡ESPERA! ¡PELEA PRIMERO CONMIGO! ¡YO SERÉ TU OPONENTE! ¡DEJA A LA CHICA FUERA! –** Vociferó Ryoma desesperado**- ¡TOMARÉ SU LUGAR!** –intentó liberarse de la opresión de los soldados que para su pesar eran muchos.

– **¡¿SE HACEN LLAMAR HOMBRES ATACANDO DE ESA MANERA A UNA MUJER?!** –Katsura no contuvo más su ira.

– **¡MALDITOS COBARDES!** – Lo secundó el bajista**.-¡PELEEN CONMIGO SI SE CREEN TAN HOMBRES!**–los desafío alzando sus puños.

Sin embargo, sus gritos no llegaban a aquel monstruo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven.

– **¡DETENTE!** –Gritaba el pelirrojo.

–**Padre…** -susurró adolorida.- **Yo… ¿Voy a morir?-** hundió sus dedos en la tierra**–¡Respóndeme…! ¡Padre!** –exclamó segundos antes de que el soldado la tomara. Mas hubo una nueva explosión que levantó una cantidad de polvo considerable, y aquel colosal hombre se desplomó ante la sorpresa de todos, y dos rápidas siluetas se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Una tomó a la chica entre sus brazos mientras que otra les limpiaba el camino a los rockeros dejando en el suelo a sus oponentes.

– **¡Ellos son…!-** Katsura no salía d su asombro al reconocerlos.

– **Ha pasado un tiempo…-**dijo una voz familiar, se trataba de Souji Okita.

– **¡Sochin!** –exclamó el guitarrista al ver a uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi.

– **¡Shimizu-sama! ¡Resista!** – la voz de Hijikata los distrajo quien intentaba reanimar a la herida chica en sus brazos.

– **Mi… G-guitarra… P-padre, y-yo… y-ya… n-no…-** finalmente la chica se desmayó al perder tanto su fuerza física como mental.

– **Señorita…-** Katsura y los demás apretaron sus puños y dientes viendo el resultado de aquella crueldad.

Hijikata acomodó entre sus brazos a la pelivioleta y entre la confusión y humareda se acercó al trio de rockeros**- Sakamoto…-** hizo una pausa- **Ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicar nada, lo importante es sacarla del campo de batalla… -**le entregó a la joven para que la tomara en sus brazos, Ryoma aún confundido la recibió**– Confío en que la protegerás… ¡Reunamos más tarde!** –finalizó de decir dándole la espalda para así cubrirlos entre lo que ellos escapaban.

– **De prisa, no nos estorben y llévensela.**- les dijo Okita poniendo toda su atención en los soldados.

– **A-ah… ¡Esta bien!** –El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza**- ¡Gracias! Y no se preocupen ¡La protegeremos!**– sin más partió con sus amigos, y la inconsciente chica, hacia un lugar seguro.

Katsura antes de irse tomó rápidamente lo que quedaba de la guitarra y la guardó en la tela en que fue envuelta anteriormente. Mientras corría al lado de sus amigos, Shinsaku se dio cuenta de su acción.

– **¿Qué es eso?-** le cuestionó al baterista.

– **Son las partes de la guitarra de esa chica…**

– **¿Por qué la recogiste?**

– **No lo sé, s-sólo lo hice… T-tal vez… Y-yo…-** frunció el ceño. Quizás él pensó en componer esa guitarra, pero era imposible. Aun así…

– **Katsura-san…-** se le quedó viendo.

– **¡Sensei! ¡Cindy! ¡No se queden atrás!** – les reclamó Ryoma sosteniendo con cuidado a la chica entre sus brazos, lamentándose el no haber evitado que la golpearan y que destrozaran su guitarra.

Ryoma no encontró otro lugar más seguro que la posada de Otose, pues era la única persona confiable de allí. Otose al ver a la chica se horrorizó porque la reconoció como la princesa Psyche Shimizu, hija menor del amo de aquel Clan. Los chicos le explicaron rápidamente los detalles entre que la llevaban a una de las habitaciones para recibir los primeros auxilios. Otose también les informó de los rumores de que aquel clan había sido destruido. Pero antes de continuar su relato, prefirió atender a Psyche, así que los echó del cuarto pues necesitaba quitarle sus destrozadas ropas y reemplazarlas por unas limpias, así como revisar las heridas de su cuerpo.

Tras pasar un tiempo y ya habiendo curado las heridas de la joven, la dejó descansando en la habitación, para así reunirse con Ryoma y los demás…

– **En un principio pensé que eran rumores…** -musitó la dueña de la posada tomando un poco de té- **Los rumores comenzaron a rodear al clan Shimizu, desde que las Heaven's Songs se hicieron presentes… Según sé, la princesa Psyche de niña era muy sana, alegre y llena de energía, y poseía una voz angelical. Pero a los 14 años enfermó, todos dicen que era una extraña enfermedad sin cura, y por eso las puertas del palacio se cerraron… Ya que en su débil condición podía caer ante el más simple resfriado.**

– **¿Una chica enferma? Hm…-** El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al recordar las acciones de esa chica, ella se veía llena de energía minutos antes de que su guitarra fuera destrozada. Sus amigos parecieron pensar lo mismo, definitivamente Psyche no se vio débil en ese momento.

– **De todas maneras ¿Cuál fue el "crimen" del Clan Shimizu?** – cuestionó Katsura, no podía entender el nivel de violencia hacia Psyche. Puesto que, aun considerada como una rebelde por el gobierno, habían ciertos protocolos que se seguían con un miembro de la alta sociedad, el destierro era uno de ellos… Jamás se imaginó ver a una princesa ser tratada como basura, y mucho menos en los tiempos que se suponía eran de paz.

– **Shoin-sensei…-** musitó el bajista con enfado llamando la atención de todos- **Si Shoin-sensei estuviese aquí, esto no habría pasado…**- las cosas se estaban saliendo de las manos, sus peace souls no parecían suficientes para derrotar a las Heaven's Songs.

– **Tal vez tenga razón, Takasugi-sama…-** dijo detrás de él la voz de un hombre de unos 60 años de edad que era acompañado por Souji e Hijikata. Yataro, el amigo de Ryoma, los había dejado pasar.

Aquel hombre era el mayordomo de Psyche, tanto él como ella fueron los únicos sobrevivientes a la masacre que el Clan Shimizu vivió hace tres días atrás. Su nombre era Asahi Sakurai, sus descendientes siempre estuvieron al servicio del Clan Shimizu, y ahora él seguía tan fiel a su princesa como sus antepasados lo fueron con sus señores. Tristemente comenzó a relatarles las razones del porqué el Clan Shimizu fue destruido por el Gobierno.

Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente cuándo Psyche tenía 12 años, su padre recibió una carta del gobierno la cual mostraba interés en el talento de su pequeña hija. Ya que deseaban hacerla parte del proyecto llamado "Heaven's Song" el cual prometía acabar con el derramamiento de sangre en aquella época en donde los samuráis portaban filosas espadas atacándose los unos a los otros. Como líder de su clan, aceptó gustoso la propuesta, pues comenzó a ver como poco a poco los samuráis iban guardando sus espadas. Y él deseaba más que nadie que el futuro de Psyche fuera uno pacífico. Siendo así, dedicó su tiempo a entrenarla en el arte de la música, su hija ya poseía una voz angelical, sólo debía ejercitarla. También contrató a una maestra de danza y demás cosas para hacer de su hija una "Idol" (Un nuevo concepto que el Gobierno enseñó a sus ciudadanos) Se trataba de personas al servicio del país quienes se dedicaban a llevar la paz y alegría a los corazones de la gente por medio de sus canciones y bailes. Como ejemplo de ello, ya existía la famosa y popular agrupación de los Shinsengumi, cuya estrella principal era Isami Kondo.

Sin embargo, muy pronto los ojos del padre de Psyche fueron abiertos en cuanto cruzó su camino con Shoin Yoshida, un antiguo rockero al cual le encantaba viajar por el mundo y así conocer la cultura y tecnología de cada lugar que visitaba. Aquel hombre también era actualmente el desaparecido maestro de Shinsaku y Katsura. Yoshida le advirtió que Psyche correría peligro si la dejaba en manos de los shogunes, puesto que en ella residía un don que muchos usarían para el mal poniendo en riesgo la libertad de la muchacha. El maestro Shoin también le reveló el secreto de las Heaven's Song así como el poder que era capaz de destruirlo: el Ultra Soul. Completamente atónito el líder del clan Shimizu se negó a aceptar tal realidad, no fue sino hasta que escuchó la música del maestro Shoin que se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Tras dejar la advertencia, y enseñarle lo necesario sobre el rock a la pequeña Psyche, se retiró no volviéndose a ver durante el transcurso de los siguientes años.

Y llegó el día en que Psyche cumplió 14 años de edad, y el gobierno fue en busca de ella para reclutarla como una Idol. Entonces su padre, adelantándose a los hechos, hizo correr el rumor de que su hija cayó enferma por una rara y desconocida enfermedad que le había quitado la voz y la fuerza de su cuerpo siendo incapaz de cantan o bailar, que incluso el salir fuera del palacio la pondría en peligro debido a su frágil condició gobierno aceptó sus excusas lamentando la enfermedad de la muchacha, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaron a vigilarlos constantemente, pues sospechaban que su enfermedad era una mentira. De esta manera, Psyche a partir de los 14 años pasó su vida encerrada desconociendo los cambios por el que mundo pasaba fuera del palacio. No obstante, llenó su vida con el rock que Shoin-sensei le enseñó y aprendió a atesorar cada momento, pues su padre ya le había informado que al cumplir los 17 años se iría de Japón, ya que la desposaría con uno de sus hermanastros que se hallaba en Europa. Porque sí, Psyche no era hija legitima, era adoptada. Y aquel prometido era un hermanastro al que poco veía sin lograr mantener un lazo fraternal de hermanos; era un desconocido. Su padre estaba consciente de que la persecución no cesaría, lo más seguro era que su pequeña hiciera su vida en occidente.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la hostilidad entre el gobierno y el clan Shimizu crecía entre las sombras. Pues su relación, ya no tan cercana, se entremezclaba con los rumores malintencionados de las personas. Los cuales siempre apuntaban a la rebeldía por parte del clan.

– **Shimizu-sama en todo este tiempo se encargó de enseñarle lo necesario a la princesa para defenderse. Todos sabíamos que las cosas no serían fáciles para ella… Pero…-** hizo una pausa a la vez que empuñaba sus puños y apretaba sus dientes con impotencia, pues los recuerdos de la destrucción del Clan Shimizu y su señor, invadieron su mente- **Realmente no esperábamos un ataque sorpresa de tal magnitud… Nos atacaron a traición…** -negó con la cabeza- **No hubo tiempo de reaccionar…** -tomó algo de té para calmarse- **Sólo la princesa y yo sobrevivimos a tal masacre…-** les dijo. Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío al imaginarse en el infierno del cual fueron testigos sus invitados.

Pero el Clan Shimizu en sus últimos días de gloria contó con un inesperado, pero valioso aliado. Se trataba de Isami Kondo, pues días atrás su cuerpo fue impactado por una estrella fugaz (Aunque eso lo mantuvo en secreto para todos) Y a partir de ese inusual acontecimiento, comenzó a quitarse las vendas de sus ojos para así notar el engaño en el que él y sus hombres fueron envueltos. No obstante, había una necesidad de volver a ver al maestro Shoin pues él era el único que poseía todo el conocimiento y la guía que necesitaban para luchar contra aquella fuerza sobrenatural llamada Heaven's Songs

– **Muchos sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger a la princesa, es por eso que yo he jurado dedicar mi vida completa a su cuidado… A pesar de ser ya un anciano…. Mantengo las esperanzas de lograr sacarla de este país, y desearle felicidad… -**terminó de hablar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Los dos miembros del Shinsengumi lo observaron, si bien no entendían del todo, para ellos las palabras de su líder era ley. Ellos tampoco aprobaban el ataque por el cual Psyche pasó.

– **Sakurai-san, descuide… Kondo-san nos ha pedido proteger a la princesa. Y eso haremos-** dijo Hijikata para calmarlo.

– **Mientras sea una orden de Kondo-san, cumpliré con ella…-** manifestó Okita sin mucho interés en la joven, sólo lo hacía por su líder.

– **Muchas gracias.-** el anciano ahora observó al trio de rockeros ya que ellos también salvaron a la princesa horas antes**- Les agradezco mucho el que hayan protegido a la princesa.**

– **A-ah, n-no…** -Ryoma rascó su cabeza riendo- **Fue coincidencia el habernos encontrado… De hecho-** giró su mirada hacia el bajista- **Cindy fue quien cruzó su camino con la princesa. Y ahora que recuerdo…**- alzó su vista haciendo una mueca-**No fuiste nada lindo con ella…**

– **Es cierto**- lo secundó Katsura**- Ella claramente necesitaba ayuda… Pero él se alejó.**

– **Un hombre tiene el deber de socorrer al más débil…-** dictaminó Hijikata.

–… **Realmente hay personas sin modales en esta era…-** comentó Okita en un tono burlón. Mientras que Sakurai y Yataro observaban con desaprobación al bajista.

Tanto las palabras como las miradas de los demás, cayeron como saetas sobre Shinsaku descolocándolo por completo.

– **¡¿Ah?!-** gruñó**- ¡N-no tengo la culpa! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba en peligro?!** –reclamó.

– **Pues yo que tú me disculparía, seguro eso la alegraría un poco…**- musitó con preocupación el pelirrojo siendo apoyado por los demás.

– **¡Tsk! ¡Está bien! ¡Si eso los hace felices! ¡Lo haré! ¡Me disculparé! ¡Fin del tema!-**dictaminó con enojo cruzándose de brazos. Pero los demás no dejaban de mirarlo.

– **Deberías hacerlo ahora, Shinsaku… -** le dijo Katsura.

– **¡Tsk! ¡Qué molestos son todos! –**se levantó de golpe y se retiró de allí rumbo a la habitación en donde dejaron a la chica reposando.

Mas en su camino se encontró con Otose quien traía consigo una bandeja con un plato de comida intacto. Ya que se separó un momento de la conversación para atender a la muchacha, pero ella rechazó todo alimento. Sólo quería dormir. **– ¿A dónde crees que vas?-** frunció el ceño bloqueando el paso del muchacho.

– **A ver a Shimizu-san…** -desvió su mirada rascándose su nuca, le era un real fastidio tener que disculparse. Y pensaba que de seguro a la chica le daba igual su disculpa.

– **No puedes, ella está descansando… Además ¿Qué intenciones ocultas? –** Lo miró con sospecha- **¡¿Acaso planeas aprovecharte de una joven débil e inconsciente?! –**lo acusó con cierta perversión.

– **¡¿Q-qué?!-** pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sus compañeros detrás intervinieron

– **¡Cyndy! ¡Eso no es correcto! –** le gritó Ryoma fingiendo decepción.

– **¡C-cállate! ¡Q-que no es eso!-** intentó defenderse mientras que un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

– **¡Shinsaku!-** Katsura le dio un golpe en la nuca- **¡Jamás me lo imaginé de ti!**

– **¡Katsura-san! –**Le mostró los dientes con furia llevándose una mano a su nuca**-¡Pero si tú dijiste que me disculpara con esa mocosa!**

– **¡Shimizu-sama para ti! **- le reclamó el guardián de la muchacha.

– **¡Tsk! ¡Al diablo todo! ¡No me disculparé!** – salió nuevamente fastidiado de allí empujando a Okita.

– **Realmente hay personas que necesitan modales…-** susurró el Idol llevando su mano hasta su espada, pero Hijikata lo detuvo.

– **Tranquilo, no le demos problemas a Kondo-san.**

– **Está bien…**

Shinsaku siguió caminando hacia el modesto cuarto que alquilaba con Katsura, mas en el camino logró ver los restos de la guitarra de Psyche aún envueltos en la tela donde su compañero los guardó. Y entonces repasó fugazmente en su mente la destrucción de la guitarra y las palabras de la chica, realmente había sido algo muy cruel… Se quedó quieto observando la tela hasta que reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza - **¡Qué fastidio!**– Exclamó -**De todos modos ¡No es mi problema!**

Al día siguiente, Psyche se levantó de madrugada y decidió salir un momento hacia los jardines de la posada para tomar aire fresco. Aprovechó que nadie se encontraba allí y sentándose en una banca de madera se concentró en ver los pétalos de cerezo que iban cayendo en el pequeño estanque. Poco a poco parecía tomar conciencia de los últimos acontecimientos, pues en el trascurso de aquellos fatídicos 3 días, la muchacha aún no parecía creer que todo lo que sucedía era la realidad y no una pesadilla. De alguna manera el doloroso sonido de la guitarra de su padre al momento de ser destruida fue lo que la devolvió al mundo real.

– **A pesar de estar en primavera, extrañamente ha hecho algo de frío… ¿N-no crees? –** le dijo una voz masculina.

– **A-ah… Takasugi Shinsaku ¿Verdad?** – Giró su mirada hacia el bajista que la observaba a unos escasos metros.- **Sí, pero, no tengo frío… Creo que por ahora no siento nada…-** se encogió de hombros y disimuló una sonrisa para el joven frente suyo.

– **¿No sientes nada?-** alzó las cejas y prestó atención a los gestos de Psyche. Eso lo dejó mudo pues por momentos pareció verse así mismo en un espejo… La muchacha estaba pasando por lo mismo que él cuando perdió a su padre, lo podía entender. Recordó entonces las palabras de sus amigos reprochándole lo mal que la trató, de alguna manera Shinsaku sentía algo de remordimiento- **De todas maneras ¿Me puedo sentar?-**le consultó acercándose a ella. La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa dejando que el joven se sentara a su lado.

El rockero tenía la intención de disculparse o al menos ser capaz de mantener una conversación decente con ella, pero las palabras no salían de su boca… Aquel silencio creado alrededor de ellos era demasiado incómodo…

– **Puede que sea algo tarde, pero…-** de pronto hablo la chica aun con su mirada concentrada en el estanque. Shinsaku la observó de reojo- **Lo siento mucho, Takasugi-san… Aunque, hablo más por mi padre que por mí…-**le dijo refiriéndose a la muerte del padre adoptivo de Shinsaku- **Cuando todo pasó, mi padre no encontraba allí… Seguramente él hubiese intercedido por él y…**

– **¡Ya, déjalo!** –Exclamó de pronto**- No quiero hablar de eso ¡No es asunto tuyo!-** Le gritó.

– **A-ah, p-perdón…** -se sintió mal por incomodarlo. A la vez que Takasugi maldecía por dentro el intimidarla sin querer. Realmente socializar no se le daba bien- **Pero ¿sabes?-**tal parecía que la chica no deseaba dejar las cosas así**- Creo que fue el destino encontrarme con ustedes**- quiso cambiar el tema.

– **¿El destino?-** se le quedó viendo.

– **Sí, ustedes poseen las Peace Souls ¿verdad?-** lo miró sonriente- **En verdad llegué hasta aquí siguiendo el rumor de que unas estrellas fugaces cayeron del cielo**-Le confesó**- Esperaba encontrarme con Shoin-sensei… Pero, al menos los encontré a ustedes...**

– **Conociste a Shoin-sensei ¿verdad?**

– **¡Sí! ¡Es genial!**–manifestó la chica.

– **¡Lo sé!** – por un momento se contagió con su entusiasmo**- D-digo… Es un gran maestro del rock…-** se cruzó de brazos intentando seguir con su pose indiferente mientras que un claro sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

– **Veo que lo admiras mucho…** -se río un poco ante los gestos que el bajista hacia dándose cuenta de que era del tipo "tsundere", eso la tranquilizó. Shinsaku no era un mal chico, sólo era difícil.

– **B-bueno… Soy su discípulo, debo respetarlo…**

– **Tranquilo, yo igual lo admiro…** -le comentó- **S-sólo espero que esté bien…**

– **Seguro que lo está ¡Tiene qué! –**sentenció con seguridad, a pesar de estar demasiado preocupado por él. **–Por cierto, lamento el malentendido y lo de tu guitarra, no sabía nada…**

– **Está bien…** -la chica le mostró una amplia sonrisa, pero detrás de esa sonrisa él seguía viendo la amargura que intentaba ocultar. **–Comencemos de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?-** se puso de pie y se quedó frente a él**-Mi nombre es Psyche Shimizu, mucho gusto**- extendió su mano hacia él.

– **¿Q-qué crees que haces?-** enarcó las cejas confundido.

– **Te estoy saludando al estilo occidental, tengo que practicar** – le dijo. Pues ella estaba destinada a vivir en occidente, al menos su plan era salir del país sana y salva-**Recibe mi mano… No debes dejar a las personas con su mano extendida, es de mala educación…**

– **¡No me refiero a eso!**– Se rascó la nuca- **¡Tsk!-** seguía cruzado de brazos.

– **¡Vamos!-**frunció el ceño- **Nada malo te pasara si tomas mi mano.**

– **¡Como fastidias! Tch…-** chasqueó su lengua- **B-bien… M-mi nombre es Shinsaku Takasugi-** tomó su mano. Tal acto le hizo sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica, la joven parecía sentir lo mismo- **M-mucho g-gusto…-** se puso nervioso sin una razón en especial, y ambos se quedaron por un breve instante mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Él sintió como si ya hubiese tomado tiempo atrás la delicada mano de Psyche. Algo parecido a lo que muchos llamaban "Déjà Vu"

– **B-bien… E-espero que nos llevemos bien, a partir de hoy…-** soltó la mano de él. Ahora ya no podía articular palabra alguna, su corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba nerviosa. Mientras que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las siluetas de ambos.

Sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido por una voz familiar…

– **Shimizu-san…**

– **¿K-Kondo-san?...-** se quedó un breve instante viendo asombrada al líder del Shinsengumi- **¡Kondo-san!-** exclamó al salir de su asombro y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo de forma sorpresiva.

– **Qué alivio…-** expresó el mayor correspondiendo al abrazo- **Lo siento, no pude llegar antes-**colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor.

– **Kondo-san… Mi p-padre…-**de pronto se le quebró la voz- **El clan… Todos… Y-yo…-**se aferró a él con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del Kondo.

– **Lo sé… -**manifestó cabizbajo, pues estaba al tanto de la tragedia. Y así, Psyche comenzó a llorar inesperadamente en los brazos del ex Idol, eso sorprendió a Takasugi…

– **Qué alivio** – dijo de pronto, y detrás del bajista, el anciano Sakurai**- Ya me estaba preocupando el no verla derramar ni una sola lágrima en estos 3 días… Temía que de seguir así perjudicara su salud-**le comentó.

Shinsaku no dijo nada, sólo observó con cierto alivio el que Psyche llorara. A pesar de que esas eran amargas, al menos era algo que estaba dejando ir. Le daba la razón al anciano en que no era bueno que ella se amargara por dentro, se podría marchitar de hacerlo. Su meditar lo sorprendió ¿Por qué de pronto le preocupaba tanto el estado de esa chica?

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Psyche logró desahogarse, Kondo le limpió sus últimas lágrimas y alzó con cuidado su rostro.

– **¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

– **S-sí…**

– **Estás temblando, hace frío…-** se quitó el abrigo de su uniforme y la cubrió con él.

– **Gracias… Ya me estaba dando algo de frío…**

– **Al menos ya puede sentir algo… ¿Eh?**- susurró Shinsaku hablando consigo mismo. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de Ryoma y Katsura, así como la de Otose, todos observando preocupados a Psyche.

– **Shimizu-san, ven te daré algo para el frío. Vamos**- le dijo Otose llevándose a la chica.

– **Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sakamoto-** Kondo dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

– **Normalmente diría que es bueno verte…-** musitó Ryoma**- Pero, esta vez no…-**se veía inusualmente serio**- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que tus hombres le hicieran algo tan horrible a esa chica?!**

– **No fue una orden mía… No lo sabía…** -se lamentó**- Es importante que presten atención a mis palabras.**-

Sakamoto decidió escucharlo así como sus compañeros. Entonces Kondo les contó la verdad tras el ataque hacia Psyche, pues en realidad ella no corría de los soldados del gobierno. (Como se creía) Ella estaba corriendo de sicarios pertenecientes a un temible e innombrable clan, quienes ofrecían sus viles servicios sin importarles quién o quiénes fuesen sus blancos, aquellos asesinos se mezclaron con los soldados del gobierno.

– **Aun si entre ellos habían asesinos, los solados del gobierno no hicieron nada por respetar el pacto del ya no más derramamiento de sangre-** se quejó Katsura.

– **Lo sé… Sólo les diré que ya estoy consciente del gran daño que las Heaven's Songs le han hecho a la nación… Y estoy arrepentido de formar parte de eso…** -sus palabras parecían sinceras, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar su mirada de lo avergonzado que estaba al haber sido un títere del gobierno. Y más que nada, lamentaba que su liderazgo e ideales arrastraran también a sus fieles y muy queridos compañeros del Shinsengumi.

– **Está bien…-** Ryoma colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Isami-**No lo sabias. Fuiste una victima más…** -frunció el ceño- **¡Definitivamente odio las Heaven's Songs**!- se quejó alzando su puño.

– **¡No!** – Exclamó Kondo- **¡Me haré responsable de mis actos!-** alzó su voz con determinación- **Las Heaven's Songs han ido matando las conciencias de los hombres, han limitado su voluntad…** -fue por eso que los samurais no intervinieron al ver como los sicarios golpearon e intentaron matar a Psyche- **Yo también… ¡Odio las Heaven's Songs!**

– **Un momento ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? El gobierno ahora podría comenzar a perseguirte a ti, usando a tus propios hombres ¿No?**- consultó Shinsaku.

– **Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto en secreto… Pero si el costo de ayudar a Shimizu-san es poner mi vida en riesgo, lo aceptaré. Todavía necesito algo de tiempo para reunir las pruebas suficientes-**giró entonces su mirada hacia los tres rockeros- **Para ello necesito de su ayuda.**

– **¿De nuestra ayuda?**– Cuestionó Katsura.

– **Así es… Pero, sobre todo la ayuda de Ryoma**. –Miró al guitarrista**- Es algo sencillo… Quiero que te quedes al lado de Shimizu, mientras sana sus heridas…-**hizo una mueca de disgusto, sentía impotencia de no haber podido evitar que golpearan a la chica de esa manera- **Deben haber notado que ella ya se está despertando ante su realidad. Así como las heridas de su alma, sus heridas físicas se harán presentes. No puedo llevarla herida hasta la frontera…**–les informó- **Por eso te pido que viajes con ella…**

– **¿Eh?** – Ryoma no lo entendía.

– **Verás, creo que ustedes tres son capaces de devolverle la felicidad, y la pasión de la que tanto hablas cuando tocas tu Rock… Quiero que ella aprenda eso de ti.**

– **¿La pasión con la que ese idiota toca? Tch… Que ridículo…-** se burlón Shinsaku.

– **¡Acepto!-** dijo de pronto.

– **Te lo agradezco.** –colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

– **¡¿En serio?!-** Takasugi lo vio incrédulo**- Kondo-san ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas al dejarla en manos de este payaso?**

Pero antes de que el líder de los Shinsengumi le respondiera, Otose llamó la atención de todos.

– **¡Chicos~! ¡Quiero presentarles a una hermosa señorita~!** –Miró hacia dentro de una habitación- **Vamos ¡No seas tímida~!** **Deja que te vean~**

Entonces los chicos se asombraron al ver salir a Psyche quien vestía un hermoso kimono en un tono burdeo mezclado con destellos rosas, portaba también Un par de botines blancos con adornos de un tono fucsia, una parte abierta de su kimono dejaba a la vista su pierna izquierda mostrando así una media de liga negra con mariposas moradas de adorno. También su cabello lavanda había sufrido una transformación al sentir teñido parte de sus puntas con un color rosado. **– ¡Saluden a Psyche, la princesa del rock!** –terminó Otose de presentarla.

– **¿P-princesa del rock?-** la chica alzó las cejas sonrojada.

– **¡Wow! ¡Pues sí que parece una princesa!** – afirmó Ryoma animado.

– **Te ves muy hermosa, Shimizu-san-** dijo Kondo.

– **La verdad sí. Se ve muy bien, señorita**- dijo Katsura sonriéndole sereno.

– **Siempre lo he dicho, un cambio físico siempre ayuda al buen humor de una mujer**- comentó Otose y agregó- **Por cierto, no me puedo quedar con todos los créditos. Esto fue un regalo de Kondo-san.**

– **¿En serio? –**La chica parpadeó por un par de veces - **Gracias, Kondo-san… Ya has hecho mucho por mi…-** Agradeció avergonzada.

Mientras que Ryoma giraba su mirada hacia Shinsaku, era el único que no había dado su opinión acerca del cómo se veía Psyche.

– **Cindy ¿No vas a opinar?**

– **¡Cállate! No me interesa…**

– **Vamos, Shinsaku… Debes ser amable con ella ¿Lo recuerdas?** –Katsura lo observó de reojo.

– **¡Tch!... Pues se ve…-** se quedó mudo al fijar sus ojos en los de ella pues recordó aquella extraña sensación al estrechar sus manos- **S-se v-ve…** - se veía hermosa, realmente era hermosa para él, pero no sabía por qué no podía decirlo. La mirada atenta del bajista comenzó a poner nerviosa a Psyche.

– **¿Y bien?** –insistió Ryoma.

– **¡Tsk! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Tanto escándalo por un nuevo kimono?** – Se quejó**- ¡Con lo que se ponga se va a ver bien! ¡¿Ella es b-bonita, no?! ¡D-dejen de fastidiar!** –esa reaccionó hizo reír a los demás.

– **A-ah… Gracias, Takasugi-san…-** dijo en cambio la chica con una sonrisa, su singular forma de expresarse extrañamente la animó.

– **A-ah… ¡Ya!... Tch…-** desvió su mirada sonrojado.

– **Bien~** -Otose intervino**- Visitarán nuevamente a mi querida Ohase. Aquí no pueden quedarse…** -no era seguro para la muchacha después de lo sucedido allí.

– **Pero, recuerdo que en Hikone las personas estaban bajo el control de las Heaven's Songs** –recordó Katsura.

– **No, Goro-chan. Recuérdalo bien**- le dijo Otose**- Después de que despertase tu Peace Soul, las personas volvieron a la normalidad. Ohase está muy agradecida de ya no tener que usar esos molestos tapones en los oídos-** hizo un ademán con sus manos- **¡Dice que te espera especialmente a ti para dar las gracias!**

– **A-ah… Y-ya veo…**-el baterista sintió un escalofrió invadir su cuerpo al imaginar qué clase de agradecimiento le daría Ohase una vez allí. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía ganas de ayudar a Psyche. Pues él también estuvo perdido, le mostraría el camino de regreso a la princesa, para que así recuperara su confianza

– **Qué remedio…-** Shinsaku se cruzó de brazos- **Será mejor que aprovechemos la luz del sol y nos vayamos…**- él también deseaba ayudar, Shoin-sensei seguro haría lo mismo.

– **¡MUY BIEN!** – Ryoma se llenó de energía- **¡Princesa, prepárate para la aventura de tu vida!-** la apuntó con el dedo**- ¡Vámonos! ¡A ROCKEAR! ¡Ou~!** – alzó su diestra dando un brinco.

– **¿E-está seguro de esto, Kondo-sama?-** consultó Sakurai viendo el actuar descuidado de Ryoma.

– **No lo parece, pero él y sus amigos son los indicados**- le manifestó sonriente para tranquilizarlo.

Psyche no estaba segura de lo que le esperaba con el trío de rockeros, y temía que ellos correrían peligro a su lado… Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía permanecer con ellos.

¿Lograría Ryoma despertar el espíritu rebelde dormido dentro de la muchacha?


End file.
